Samson and Delilah, er...I mean Duo and Hilde
by Lizz1
Summary: A fic based on the concepts of Samson and Delilah, but with Duo and Hilde instead. I have a brief summary of the story of Samon and Delilah at the beginning for those woh have never heard the story.


Hello. This is a Gundam Wing version of "Samson and Delilah" from the Bible, with a different ending. If you've never read the story, then you probably wouldn't get it, had I not written the following summery of Samson and Delilah. Warning: The following has a slight amount of Christian religious content. You may find the content offensive. (JUDGES 13:2)

The Israelites did evil, so the Lord delivered them to the Philistines for 40 years. Manoah and his sterile wife were spoken to by an Angel of the Lord, and he said that she (the wife) would conceive and have a son. They were told that, "No razor may be used on his head, because the boy is to be a Nazirite, set apart to God from birth, and he will begin the deliverance of Israel from the Philistines." The woman obeyed and named the son Samson. Her son grew to be very strong, and his hair continued to grow long. He had seen a few girls he waned to marry, but the Philistines had killed the girls when they were unsuccessful in finding out the secret to his great strength. He saw another young woman, and decided he wanted to marry her. Her name was Delilah. She was spying for the Philistines, and tried to subdue him into telling her what was the source of his great strength. Twice she tried, and got answers back, only, they were the wrong answers, because Samson still didn't trust Delilah, and lied to her. Delilah did eventually find out that cutting his hair would stop him. (This is where I change the ending) She sheared off his hair while he was sleeping, and he no longer had great strength.

Okay, now you know. Have Fun J 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing characters or ideas.

One bright morning day, the God of death (A/N: My hottie…ahhhhh..) went out for a walk to the market to buy a new black shirt because his old one was getting faded from washing it so often. Along the way he met several girls who smiled and flirted with him, but none of them suited him. At last, he reached the marketplace and found a black shirt he was going to buy. The store clerk had green hair, and looked aggravated. Duo, being the dude he is, asks her, "What's up?". "My friend was supposed to be here an hour ago to work then next shift, so I'm working her shift. I have stuff to do too!!" replied the girl. Just then, a girl with short black hair, and leather clothes from head to toe walked up with a big pink bubble hanging from her lips. "Sorry I'm late," said the girl, with no enthusiasm. The green haired girl looked as though if she had a gun, she would be running around, blowing things up, saying how everything has gone crazy. (A/N: sounds familiar…) "Whatever, Shena! You are always goofing off, and I'm always covering for you!" At this, Duo backed up, too smart to get in the middle of a cat fight. The Shena and the clerk (A/N: who we all know is Hilde) were battling it out, until the green haired girl walked out from behind the counter and chucked her name tag down. "I quit! You run this friggen' booth by yourself!" Shena and Duo watched as she grabbed her stuff and left. Duo grabbed his new black shirt and went after her. 

********

When Duo finally caught up, the girl had bought a pop and sat down. Duo walked up to her and said "Way to stand your ground!!". The girl looked up, and replied, "Thanks, guy. Say, what is your name? I'm Hilde." Duo responded, "I'm Duo." 

The two talked for a long time, and it was getting late. Duo had started to really like Hilde. Hilde asked where Duo was spending the night.

Duo replied, "The streets. I don't have a house of my own, I live at a friend's house, and I'm getting sick of him giving me charity, like I'm some poor orphan boy." Hilde opened her eyes a little wider and said, "I live with Shena, but there is no way I'm going back there tonight." The two decided to pool their cash and get a two room tent. After purchasing the tent, the two set it up, and wolfed down a couple of burgers before going to bed. Hilde, however, had something else she had to do before going to bed. She sneaked off in the direction of town, and met a small group of men there. The leader of the men stepped forward. It was……..Treize Khurshrenada!! Treize said, "Did you find out yet?" "No," said Hilde, "I don't want to come on too strong, and scare him away." Treize looked angry. "As the leader of the Alliance, I command you, as my guard and supporter, to find out why he is the only one strong enough to control that new Gundam of his, Deathscythe Hell Super (A/N: My own creation J )." Hilde bowed her head, "Yes, Master Treize."

*****

Early next morning, Duo wakes to smell the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs frying. He gets up and fixes his braid, which started falling out at the bottom, before going out to breakfast. Duo also hears a whistled song, which seems strangely intriguing.

"Mornin' Duo," Hilde greets, "How do you like your bacon?"

"Burned to a crisp, like the way Relena does it."

Hilde laughs at this, and finishes frying their breakfast. Duo's stomach growls at him, and he laughs at himself. Hilde brings breakfast to him, as he finishes placing a pot of water on the fire for dishwater after. 

"Here, Duo," Hilde says as she passes a paper plate of eggs and bacon to Duo. Hilde bats her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"You okay, Hilde? Something in your eye?" states a concerned Duo.

Hilde sighs. "Never mind Duo."

Hilde eats her breakfast, and Duo inhales his, and starts washing the pans Hilde used. Hilde finishes her breakfast, then walks up to Duo from behind and starts massaging his shoulders.

"Duo, you know, I really like you…You're so funny and sexy…and strong…" says Hilde intriguingly. 

"Er….Thanks, Hilde…" says Duo, confidently, but with an empty, hallow voice.

"Duo, I know you like me…" says Hilde seductively.

"Yes, Hilde, I do like you, but I just met you…" finishes Duo, as Hilde stops massaging Duo and turns him around.

"Duo, I love you…" says Hilde, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Duo is surprised, but not unprepared. He puts his hands on Hilde's waist and gently walks her toward a tree, where he sits her down, and sprawls out on the grass, in the sun.

"Hilde, I like you and everything, but like I said, I just met you, and I'd like to know more about you before I do anything I might regret," says Duo sensitively (A/N: See? Duo CAN be sensitive!! ) 

"I'd like to know more about you, and what you do. I mean, about your Gundam, and stuff…" responds Hilde, imploringly, with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"You mean Deathscythe Hell Super?" Duo mentions cautiously.

"Yes, Duo…How could it be more powerful than all of your old Gundams? Is it even more powerful than Wing Zero, and Epyon?" asks Hilde, as she pulls some of Duo's bangs out of his face.

"Well," says Duo, giving in, "It has an all-new system that allows the pilot to control it by just thinking a command, rather than moving levers, pushing buttons, or turning dials. I guess I'm the only one who can pilot it because it was designed to fit my brainwaves, and not anyone else's." explains Duo. "My brainwaves are extremely unique, and I have a secret to keeping them the same, all the time."

"Duo, what is it? What is the secret?" implores Hilde.

"I can't say, and I'm the only one that knows how and why. OH!! It's late! I have to get to a phone, and fast!" Shouts Duo, as he runs toward the nearby village.

"Treize is not going to be happy…." Thinks Hilde, to herself. "I must complete my mission."

An hour later, Hilde is still under the tree thinking, and Duo is still looking for a phone to call Quatre on. (back to Hilde)

Hilde's cell phone (a gift from Treize) rang, and Hilde already knew who it was. She answered it, almost afraid of what Treize might say when she told him that she still wasn't sure what gave him his abilities.

"Hello, Master Treize." states a nervous Hilde.

"Hello, Hilde. Have you completed your mission yet?" replies a familiar voice from the other end of the phone. It was, indeed, Treize.

"Not yet, Master. Give me another night, and I will have completed it to perfection, including the capture of Duo Maxwell, pilot number zero-two." states an almost quivering voice of Hilde's.

"Indeed, Hilde…You know I don't permit failure. Do not fail me, Hilde, or you shall regret it."

"Yes, my wonderful Master. I will not fail."

***

Duo has returned home from town, and reported calling Quatre, who was kind of busy, because his sisters were having a party, and he was responsible for making sure none of the friends left the bottom two floors. He didn't suspect a thing.

"Duo…please tell me….I have not kept any secrets from you, Duo, my love…" coos Hilde.

"I'm sorry, Hilde. I can't tell you. I was forbidden by a doctor, who died for the secret. If I told you, his death would have been in vain." remarks Duo sensibly.

"You don't love me." says Hilde, acting hurt.

"But I do, Hilde. I just can't tell you the secret." explains a patient Duo.

"Please, Duo? I promise I'll never tell anyone." Says Hilde with those big puppy-dog eyes (again).

"Well….I guess. The secret to keeping my brainwaves constant is keeping other things from changing. I have to get exactly eight point two five hours of sleep every night. Any changes would cause me to loose control of my Gundam." says Duo, very rushed. 

"You DO love me!!" yells Hilde, before hugging Duo. "I should start making dinner. Would you go get some more firewood from the forest?"

"Yeah, sure Hilde. I'll be right back." Yells Duo as he jogs into the forest.

Hilde quickly takes out a cell phone and calls Treize with the good news. 

"Master Treize, I have found the secret to his great strength."

"Very good Hilde. What is it?"

Hilde explains to Treize everything that happened since the last time he called. Treize seemed satisfied.

"I'll release a troop of mobile dolls nearby, and see if he can be destroyed tomorrow. You shall be rewarded for your service, Hilde." 

"Indeed, Master Treize. Duo is returning from his trip in the woods, so I should go. I will wake him up early, or keep him from sleeping too long. Farewell, Master Treize."

Hilde hangs up, then finishes preparing the meal before Duo returns. Duo wobbles up to Hilde with his arms full of firewood. She can hardly see his face.

"Here y'are Ma'm!" shouts Duo as he drops the firewood five feet from Hilde. He stood up, brushed himself off, then throws a few logs on the fire.

"Thank you Duo." says Hilde in a flirtatious voice. "Dinner is ready."

"Great!"

The two eat, making small talk for a few minutes, until Hilde finishes and goes to clean up. A few more minutes pass and Duo finally finishes. He also gets up, but he heads to the tent. 

"It's getting late! We should be getting to bed!" says Duo, yawning.

"NO! I mean…Stay up for a little longer, Duo? PLEASE??" begs Hilde.

"Well, a little longer couldn't hurt."

An hour passes before Duo yawns, and excuses himself to go to bed. He gets up and heads to the tent. Hilde doesn't reject this action, and remains seated until he is gone from view. She then pulls out her cell phone and dials. (Bleep, Bleep, Bleep. Beep, Beep, Bleep Beep.)

"(Yawn) What is it?) demands a sleepy voice.

"It is me, your excellency. I have completed the first part of my mission. Duo is four hours behind on his sleep already, and I shall be waking him early tomorrow. Please send the troops early, around six-ish. Is that alright with you, Master Treize?" says Hilde, in a military-like voice.

"(Yawns) Is that all? (grunts)Yes, the dolls will be there at exactly six-hundred hours. Be ready and awake, and make sure that he is sleep deprived! Goodnight, Hilde." says Treize, falling asleep as he speaks. 

"Goodnight…" Hilde hangs up, and pulls the cell to her chest. "…My love…….."


End file.
